narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kinshiro ver 2
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : The Kekkei Tōta I wish to create is titled the Voltage Release (高圧遁 Kōatsuton). 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : Voltage Release is composed of three elements (a Kekkei Tōta), which are Lightning, Earth, and Yang. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : By internally blending the specified three elements, Kinshiro can conjure small supercharged bolts of electricity in his palms that are extremely condensed, and of a very high magnitude. These bolts can be manipulated through the air by simply directing the user's chakra, however only one or two bolts can be created at once, unless a condensed cluster of several bolts is created; forming a single, more powerful bolt. The electricity is yellow in hue, and can incinerate, pierce, or destroy virtually any matter, with an exception of some extremely high caliber objects and people. This takes time, however the electricity can coat Kinshiro's hand(s), allowing him to use them in a physical slicing manner. Except when under the coating circumstances, it should be noted that the electrical charges are able to move through the air at literal lightning-fast speed, as the electricity is not being held down by one's chakra. The general manipulation of this Kekkei Tōta is similar to that of a remote control aeroplane: wireless movement by using Kinshiro's chakra as the remote. Voltage Release sparks can also conjoin with the electromagnetic fields in the area, allowing Kinshiro to generate a controllable bolt from anywhere in the vicinity, or spur a sudden discharge in a certain point of the fields, resulting in an explosion. Another usage of the Kekkei Tōta, other than it being a more powerful electrical medium, is the ability to create extremely low frequency and similarly low voltage bolts that, when entered into a corpse's body, can be used to trigger certain parts of it's brain. By doing so, Kinshiro can make the body perform basic tasks, such as moving, talking, etc. This is very effective for mental trauma and infiltration missions, but after a certain amount of time, the electrical charges in the brain will burn out, and Kinshiro will lose control of the dead body. Corpses that have already been possessed are unable to be done so to again. The last, and possibly most powerful technique derived from this element is the three power stages that go along with it. These stages include: *Stage 1: Stage 1: The first power level, which is the electricity described above. This electricity has no apparent risks to the user, but can be difficult to handle, requiring concentration, as there is the occasional flare of energy. ' '*Stage 2: Only by having Stage 1 exposed to the air for half an hour can Stage 2 be activated. Stage 2 adds the constant feature of absorbing power from the bio-electricity in the earth, massively increasing the power of the bolts every minute. In stage 2 and Stage 3, the ability of controlling corpses cannot be used. ' '*Stage 3: The last and most powerful stage. For this to be activated, Stage 2 must have been exposed for again, just over half an hour. The bolts instantly stop absorbing bio-electrical energy, however keep the accumulated power. Instead, the electricity begins to devour energy from the electromagnetic fields around them, but extremely slowly, as a large amount being absorbed in a short amount of time would result in drastic and fatal consequences. This Stage boosts the power of Voltage Release to a colossal level, able to rival even the power of an extremely powerful shinobi and most likely beat the power of a tailed beast. With such power, of course, would come with a huge risk. If Kinshiro uses Stage 3 for more than 4 minutes, the electricity will charge up to such a point where it would eradicate him and most things in the area to nothing. As 4 minutes is little time, Kinshiro rarely has ever used it. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : '''As occasionally stated earlier, the power can be difficult to "hold", due to spontaneous flares of energy, and such power inevitably sucks in a large amount of chakra, and Kinshiro's large chakra reserve is the only way he is able to use it. Stage 3 obviously has it's huge risk, which creates a some-what gamble of life, and as lightning is the medium for this Kekkei Tōta, it is weak to the Wind Release, however the wind chakra would have to be very powerful to disturb the crackling energy of this technique. A Shinobi who utilizes the Magnet Release would be able to prevent the electromagnetic field absorption. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : Voltage Release is not clan specific, but instead was awakened during Kinshiro's thirst for the destruction of Kumogakure. (Note: He IS stopped.) --The Shadow King (talk) 04:04, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 17:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications